Talk:Barney Says Segment (A Fountain of Fun, 2003, SuperMalechi's version)/@comment-5040381-20131231203740
(diff) ← Older revision | Latest revision (diff) | Newer revision → (diff) (we open up, and we see Jason entering the school gate with his football, and Kim later arrives) ◾Jason: Hey Kim. Where's Shawn? Isn't he coming to play football with us? ◾Kim: He's on vacation. ◾Jason: Oh, man! Well, until Tosha and Carlos get here, we can play catch with the football. ◾(they start throwing the football, and Tosha and Carlos arrive) ◾Tosha: Hi Kim! Hi Jason! ◾Jason & Kim: Hi! ◾Carlos: Kathy and Stephen aren't coming to play football. Their out of town. ◾Jason: Then I guess it's just the four of us playing. ◾(Carlos throws the football, but throws to far into the sky. Barney is seen in his airplane, and catches the football) ◾Barney: I got it! Now I'm coming in for a landing! ◾(the airplane lands, and Barney gets out of his airplane) ◾Kids: Barney! ◾Barney: Hi Carlos, Jason, Kim and Tosha! ◾(they hug Barney) ◾Barney: And here you go, Carlos! ◾(gives Carlos the football) ◾Carlos: Thanks, Barney! ◾Barney: Now I'm ready to play football! It's one of my favorite sports! ◾(BJ arrives) ◾BJ: Mine too! Hi everybody! ◾Barney & Kids: Hi BJ! ◾Barney: I was expecting more of your friends to play football with us. Where are they? ◾Carlos: Their all out of town. Hearing their on vacation, we want to go on a trip, too! ◾Barney: Then Pilot Barney of the airplane says, "Get ready for take off!" ◾(they get on the airplane) ◾Barney: Now is everybody ready? ◾BJ & Kids: Yeah! ◾Barney: Then here we go! ◾(airplane goes in sky, and music starts for "The Airplane Song") ◾All: Oh, we are flying in an airplane, looking out the window, watching the clouds go by. Flying in an airplane, looking out the window, up so very high! ◾BJ & Kids: Looking out the window, we can see the wings. Down below, we see other things. Like little tiny buildings, and cars so small. It makes me feel like I'm really tall! ◾All: Oh, we are flying in an airplane, looking out the window, watching the clouds go by. Flying in an airplane, looking out the window, up so very high! ◾Barney: Pretending I'm a pilot is a lot of fun. I think when I grow up I really might be one. But for now I'm just enjoying being in this plane, going on a trip, and back again. ◾All: Oh, we are flying in an airplane, looking out the window, watching the clouds go by. Flying in an airplane, looking out the window, up so very high. Yes, we are flying in an airplane, looking out the window, watching the clouds go by. Flying in an airplane, looking out the window, up so very high. ◾(music ends) ◾Jason: Where are we going? ◾(they hear a monkey) ◾Barney: There's your first hint! ◾(an elephant, and a tiger) ◾Barney: Those are all your hints! Do you know where we are? ◾BJ & Kids: The zoo! ◾Barney: No! But your close! This place looks like a zoo, but it's in a rainforest! ◾BJ & Kids: The jungle! ◾Barney: That's right! ◾(they land, and they get out) ◾Barney: Now it's time for a jungle adventure! ◾(uses magic, and they have safari hats, and safari jackets, and music starts for "Jungle Adventure") ◾All: We're going on a jungle adventure to see what we can see. There's a lion and a tiger, and a great big monkey, swinging on the branch of a tree. It looks like a chimpanzee. Oh, here in the jungle you can hear the lions roar. Rhinoceros and tigers, and so much more. Hear the snakes hissing in the grass below. Ssss-see the silly monkeys putting on a show. The jungle is the place to go. We're going on a jungle adventure to see what we can see. There's a great big elephant taking a bath, getting clean as he can be. I hope he doesn't step on me! Oh, here in the jungle, you can hear the lions roar. Rhinoceros and tigers, and so much more. Hear the snakes hissing in the grass below. Ssss-see the silly monkeys putting on a show. The jungle is the place to go! ◾(music ends, and fades to them walking to a tree, with monkeys in it) ◾Kim: Look at those monkeys! Their monkeying around! ◾Barney: They sure are! ◾Carlos: I wonder what it would be like to be monkeys! ◾Barney: We can rock like monkeys to find out! ◾(music starts for "Rock Like a Monkey") ◾All: Monkeys are cool. Monkeys are neat. They look like they have hands on their feet. Gorillas, baboons, and chimpanzees. They walk on the ground, and they swing in the trees. It's Monkey See" and "Monkey Do". They're having lots of fun watching you! They rock back and forth and monkey around. I love it when they make that funny monkey sound. Rock like a monkey, or a chimpanzee. Walk like a gorilla, or a baboon swinging in the tree. Rock like a monkey. Make a funny monkey sound. It's so much fun, when we monkey around. They like to eat lettuce. They like bamboo. They might even eat a banana or two. You just don't know what you might see. They even like to eat the leaves off the tree. Yes, you really never know what they might do. An orangutan might play catch with you. It's "Monkey See" and "Monkey Do". Everybody's rocking away, and so can you. Rock like a monkey or a chimpanzee. Walk like a gorilla or a baboon swinging in the tree. Rock like a monkey. Make a funny monkey sound. It's so much fun when we monkey around. It's so much fun when we monkey around. ◾(music ends, and Baby Bop arrives) ◾Baby Bop: Hi everybody! ◾Barney & Kids: Hi Baby Bop! ◾BJ: Hi Sissy! What are you doing in the jungle? ◾Baby Bop: I'm looking for the elephant! It's my favorite jungle animal! ◾(they hear an elephant) ◾Barney: The elephant must be that way! Come on, everybody! ◾(they walk, and fades to them at the elephant, and music starts for "The Elephant Song") ◾All: Elephant. Elephant. Elephant. Elephant. She's big and friendly. Elephant. Wrinkled and gray. Elephant. And with her great big feet, you better get out of the way of the elephant. Elephant. Every sound in the jungle the elephant hears with her floopy king-sized elephant ears. It has a trunk for a nose as long as a hose. The ground it shakes. Elephant. Everytime she walks. Elephant. And she sounds like a trumpet whenever she talks. The Elephant. Elephant. The Elephant. Elephant. The Elephant. Elephant. ◾(music ends) ◾Baby Bop: Bye, Elephant. ◾(they hear the tiger's roar) ◾BJ: That sounds like a tiger. ◾Barney: It is a tiger! Let's go find it! ◾(they walk, and fades to them to the tiger, and music starts for "The Tiger Song") ◾All: A tiger is an animal that walks around like a great big beautiful cat. He is orange black with lots of stripes, now what do you think of that? Oh, he is big. Wow! And he's got teeth. He's got a roar. Grrrr. And he's got claws down underneath. And he's got stripes. Yikes! And a big tail, too. He's my favorite animal in the zoo. Oh, he is big. Wow! And he's got teeth. He's got a roar. Grrrr. And he's got claws down underneath. And he's got stripes. Yikes! And a big tail, too. He's my favorite animal in the zoo. He's my favorite animal in the zoo! ◾(music ends, and a net traps them, and the tiger) ◾All: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! Help us! ◾Tiger Catcher: At last! I got a tiger! And I'm sorry I caught you guys in a net. ◾BJ: Why do you want to catch that tiger? ◾Tiger Catcher: Because. This tiger attacked me! I didn't know he was napping in the grass, but I woke him up, he got mad, and attacked me! ◾Barney: Maybe instead of catching tigers, you can take care of them, by feeding them, giving them something to drink, and giving them naps when they need it. ◾Tiger Catcher: Your right! I'll let you guys and the tiger go! ◾(he cuts the net open, and the tiger and the gang get out, and it rains) ◾Baby Bop: Uh oh! It's raining! We forgot our umbrellas! ◾Barney: Maybe I can help with that! ◾(does magic, and they get umbrellas) ◾Tosha: It must rain a lot in this forest! ◾Barney: It does! That's why it's called a rainforest. ◾Tosha: As long as it's raining, we can't look at anymore animals! ◾Barney: If we use our imaginations, we can make this rain more fun! Like a tasty rain! ◾(music starts for "If All the Raindrops") ◾Barney: If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gum drops, oh, what a rain that would be. Standing outside with my mouth open wide. ◾All: Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gum drops, oh, what a rain that would be. ◾Baby Bop: If all the snowflakes were candy bars and milk shakes, oh, what a snow that would be. Standing outside with my mouth open wide. ◾All: Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. If all the snowflakes were candy bars and milkshakes, oh, what a snow that would be. ◾BJ: If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops, oh, what a rain that would be. Standing outside with my mouth open wide. ◾All: Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. If all the raindrops were lemon drops, and gum drops, oh, what a rain that would be. ◾(music ends, and rain stops) ◾BJ: Alright! The rain stopped! ◾Barney: And when the rain is done, you get something colorful in the sky! A rainbow! ◾(music starts for "The Rainbow Song") ◾Barney: Oh, I like red. It's the color of an apple. Orange. Is the color of an orange. Yellow. I's the lemon, and our wonderful sun, sun, sun. Green. Is the color of trees, and lots of things that grow. And then, it's blue for the sky, and purple that's the color that's fun, fun, fun. ◾All: And when we put those colors side to side, now what do you think we've done? We made a rainbow, and it's a really beautiful one, one, one. ◾All (except Barney): Oh, I like red. ◾Barney: It's the color of an apple. ◾All (except Barney): Orange. ◾Barney: Is the color of an orange. ◾All (except Barney): Yellow. ◾Barney: Is the lemon and our wonderful sun, sun, sun. ◾All (except Barney): Green. ◾Barney: Is the color of trees, and lots of things that grow. And then, there's blue for the sky, and purple that's the color that's fun, fun, fun. ◾All: And when we put those colors side by side, now what do you think we've done? We made a rainbow! We made a rainbow! We made a rainbow, and it's a really beautiful one! ◾(music ends, and fades to them back at the airplane) ◾Baby Bop: I think the airplane is too wet to go to our next stop! ◾Barney: Your right, Baby Bop. We're gonna have to take a bus to our next stop. There's a bus over there we can take. ◾(they walk to the bus) ◾Barney: First, I'm gonna need my bus driver's hat! ◾(does magic, and he doesn't have his safari hat or jacket anymore, and has his bus hat on, and BJ, Baby Bop, and the kids don't have safari hats, or jackets either, and they get on, and drive away, and music starts for "The Wheels on the Bus") ◾All: The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and round all through the town. The doors on the bus go open and shut, open and shut, open and shut, the doors on the bus go open and shut, all through the town. The people on the bus go up and down, up and down, up and down. The people on the bus go up and down, all through the town. The babies on the bus go "Wah! Wah! Wah! Wah! Wah! Wah! Wah! Wah! Wah!" The babies on the bus go "Wah! Wah! Wah!" all through the town. The mommies on the bus go "Shh! Shh! Shh! Shh! Shh! Shh! Shh! Shh! Shh!" The daddies on the bus go "Shh! Shh! Shh!" all through the town. ◾(music ends) ◾Baby Bop: Where are we now, Barney? ◾(starts shivering) ◾Baby Bop: Wherever we are, it sure is cold! ◾Barney: That's because we're in the arctic. ◾(bus stops, and they get out) ◾Carlos: This place is more cold then the winter's at home. ◾Baby Bop: Yeah! We don't have our warm clothes! ◾Barney: Sure we do! ◾(does magic, and they get warm clothes) ◾Baby Bop: Even with these warm clothes on it's still cold. ◾(music starts for "It's C-C-Cold BRRR!" starts) ◾Baby Bop: When my teeth start to chatter, and my fingers freeze, that's how I know it's cold. When I shiver and shake from a little bitty breeze, that's how I know it's cold. When I see my breath like smoke in the air. ◾BJ: It's really kind of fun so I don't care if it's cold! ◾Baby Bop: It's c-cold. It's c-c-c-cold brrrr! I wish I had fur. I wish I was a bear with furry, furry hair. It's cold. It's c-c-cold! When the ground is covered with fluffy white snow, that's how I know it's cold. When the trees are full of icicles, that's how I know it's cold. I'll wear my hat and scarf and gloves. ◾BJ: I'm just a kid who really loves when it's cold. ◾Baby Bop: It's c-c-cold! ◾BJ: I built a snowman yesterday. I know that he won't melt away, because it's cold. It's c-c-cold. ◾(music ends) ◾Barney: Don't worry, Baby Bop. You'll feel warmer when we start having fun. Winter's wonderful, because you can do all kinds of fun things in the snow! ◾(music starts for "Winter's Wonderful") ◾Barney: Winter's wonderful. It's so beautiful. The air is cold and clear. The snow is sparkling, trees are glistening. It's that time of year! ◾BJ: I love to see the icicles, the great big snowflakes, too! 'Cause it's the wonderful season full of special things to do! ◾Barney: Wearing hats, and coats, and scarfs. Each hand has got a glove. All our friends and family, too, are filled with extra love. ◾BJ: I love to see the icicles, the great big snowflakes, too. 'Cause it's the wonderful season full of special things to do. ◾Barney: Yes, it's the wonderful season full of special things to do. ◾(music ends) ◾Barney: Now, what winter activity should we do first? ◾Carlos: Let's do some ice skating! ◾(they go to the ice pond, and start skating, and music starts for "Skating, Skating") ◾All: Skating, skating, over the frosty ice. We're slipping around, and having fun. It makes us feel so nice. ◾(Barney starts slipping, but kids, BJ and Baby Bop stop him from falling) ◾All (except Barney): Barney, Barney, be careful you do not fall. Your legs are so short, your tail's so long. Oh, now we seen it all. ◾Barney: Gliding, gliding, cruising right along. It's fun to skate and have such fun and even sing a song. ◾All (except Barney): Barney, Barney, now we seen it all. Your legs are so short, your tail's so long. We really had a ball. ◾(music ends) ◾Barney: Watch this, everybody! I'm gonna skate faster! ◾(Barney skates faster and faster, faster and faster) ◾Barney: HELP, EVERYBODY! I CAN'T STOP! AND I'M GONNA CRASH! WHOA! ◾(Barney falls, and BJ, Baby Bop and the kids rush over to see if he's okay) ◾Baby Bop: Are you okay, Barney? ◾Barney: Yes. I'm fine! Can you all help me up, please? ◾(they all help Barney up) ◾Barney: Thanks, everybody! ◾Jason: Barney, your tail has a sore on it. Would you like a bandage to make it feel better? ◾Barney: Yes, please! ◾(puts bandage on Barney's tail) ◾Barney: Thank you, Jason! Now what would you like to do? ◾BJ: Let's do some sledding! ◾(they start walking, and fades to them to the top of the hill) ◾Barney: Is everybody ready to sled? ◾All (except Barney): Yeah! ◾Barney: Then get on your sled, and down the hill you go! ◾(music starts for "Sledding, Sledding")